We'll Just Share Yours Tonight
by Riles Patrick Murphy
Summary: Another drabble. Ty Lee schemes and succeeds.
1. We'll Just Share Yours Tonight

**Tyzula drabble – We'll Just… Share Yours Tonight**

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, half a week's travel from Ba Sing Se, the peaceful forest silence was shattered by Azula's shrill voice.

"You lost my bedroll? How could you lose my bedroll, Ty Lee?" Part of Azula felt bad screaming at the whimpering girl, but only a small part.

"I-I don't know, 'Zula. I'm so sorry. I had it when we packed up this morning." Ty Lee covered her face with her hands, tears seeping out between them.

Azula growled, digging the heel of her hand between her eyes. The coming headache would be bad, she could tell.

Ty Lee continued to cry. Mai glared at Azula.

"If you would carry your own gear this wouldn't have happened."

"I realize that." Azula rounded on Mai. "I know, okay?" She turned back to Ty Lee. "It's…" Azula huffed, obviously frustrated. "It's not your fault. We'll just… share yours tonight." Azula concentrated to hold back a blush.

Ty Lee and Mai blinked at each other.

"Okay, 'Zula. If you're sure…"

Azula nodded. "It'll be fine." Azula walked away, letting her anger dissipate.

Mai looked bored, but she watched Ty Lee closely while the princess' back was turned. The young acrobat smiled broadly.


	2. Azula Said Nothing

**Tyzula – Azula Said Nothing**

Later that night, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee sat around their campfire. Mai's eyes darted between her two companions. The Fire Nation princess stared into the fire, silently contemplating what had transpired earlier. Ty Lee hummed softly to herself, smiling.

"I'm gong to bed. Good night you two." Mai stood, still looking between them.

"Night Mai!" Ty Lee grinned, resisting the urge to wink at the assassin.

Azula said nothing. After a moment, Mai shrugged and walked to her tent. The one remaining tent loomed largely in Azula's mind.

Ty Lee yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to turn in, too." Standing, T Lee walked over and put a hand on Azula's shoulder. "Don't stay up much later, okay, 'Zula? We have another early start tomorrow."

Azula looked up at Ty Lee and offered a small smile. "Thanks, Ty. I won't."

Ty Lee smiled back at her princess, squeezed her shoulder for a moment and retreated to their tent. Inside, Ty Lee nearly squealed. _Their tent_.

Azula watched Ty Lee go, unable to deny to herself that her gaze was drawn to the acrobat's form. Blushing, Azula looked back at the fire. "This is ridiculous," she thought aloud after a few minutes. "It's just Ty." Forcing herself to stand, Azula walked purposely to their tent. Pushing back the tent flap, she found Ty Lee already curled up in her bedroll.

Ty Lee simply smiled at Azula, who froze for a moment before moving into the tent and removing her armor. Azula noted absently, as she undid her own hair, that Ty Lee had unbraided hers. The Fire Nation princess tried to remember the last time, other than when bathing, she'd seen Ty Lee's hair down. The memory almost made her blush again.

Ty Lee yawned and rolled onto her stomach, making a sound that reminded Azula of a cat purring.

Azula finished preparing for bed and looked nervously over at Ty Lee. "Well," she started, hoping to sound gruff, "move over."

Ty Lee didn't respond. Azula rolled her eyes, fully aware that the acrobat wasn't asleep yet.

"Move, Ty. We have to both fit in there."

Eyes still closed, Ty Lee shifted to the side of the bedroll, allowing a few more inches for Azula to squeeze in.

Azula awkwardly struggled into the bedroll, trying in vain to avoid touching Ty Lee. Azula sighed heavily.

"Relax." Ty Lee opened one eye lazily. She uncurled her arms from under her head and wrapped them around Azula, snuggling into her.

Azula tried to act naturally, but what was natural in this situation she wasn't sure.

Sighing contently, Ty Lee fit herself against a still stiff Azula, resting her head under the princess' chin.

"Ty?"

"Mm?" Ty Lee hesitated for a moment before placing a quick kiss to Azula's collarbone.

"N-nothing." Azula squeaked. She pulled Ty Lee closer and sighed again, tangling her fingers in Ty Lee's hair. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." Ty Lee smiled happily and kissed Azula's collarbone again. Azula said nothing.


	3. Innocent Contact

Author's Note: This will be the last installment barring random inspiration. In "Azula Said Nothing" I alluded to the first time Azula saw Ty Lee's hair down. I didn't really have anything in mind at the time, but it kept rolling around in my head. Also, I've decided that, for my own purposes, homophobia is not the norm in the Avatar world, meaning there's no reason for "oh I can't be gay, blah blah blah" angst, just "crap I'm in love with my bffl" angst. :) Enjoy.

Tyzula – Innocent Contact

Azula ad Ty Lee sat together at the bow of the Fire Nation ship that was taking them to the Earth Kingdom. Mai had decided to take a nap, since there was "nothing else to do." The blue of the ocean stretched out in all directions.

"Azula?" Ty Lee looked over at her princess.

"Yes, Ty?" Azula kept her voice low, but it lacked the edge she employed with the soldiers.

"I'm bored, too. Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Azula eyed the far horizon, hoping for shore.

"I don't know." Ty Lee frowned for a moment. "Would you do my hair?"

The young princess rolled her eye, but nodded. "Sure."

"Really?" Ty Lee squealed and grabbed Azula's hands.

Azula tried to ignore how her heart sped up at the innocent contact. She stood, letting Ty Lee's hands fall, and walked down to her room. Ty Lee followed, humming. Once below deck Azula slowed and let Ty Lee catch up to her. The acrobat took her hand without a word. They walked to Azula's quarters and the fire bender rummaged on her vanity until she located her hair brush. Turning, she saw that Ty Lee was already sitting on her princess' bed, swinging her legs.

Ty Lee sat quietly as Azula moved behind her and began undoing her long braid. Outwardly, Azula was the perfect emotionless mask, except that her hands shook the slightest bit as she touched her friend's soft hair. For a moment the princess wondered how Ty Lee kept her hair in such good condition while they were travelling, but the sound of a low sigh distracted her as she began brushing the brown locks.

"Y-you okay, Ty?" Grimacing at the stutter in her own voice, Azula leaned forward and to the side, turning her head to look at Ty Lee.

"Hmm?" The acrobat's eyes were closed and she was smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. That feels good."

"Okay." Azula resumed brushing and tried to keep her mind off the smell of Ty Lee's perfume or the looming realization that lurked in her mind every time she notice how beautiful her friend was becoming or every time she let her cold demeanor slip around the acrobat. She pretty much knew by now what her sweaty palms and lightheadedness meant and, if it weren't Ty, it wouldn't be a big deal.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Ty Lee sighed again and leaned back against Azula.

Azula blinked down at Ty Lee, hoping the acrobat couldn't hear her heart beating against her ribs. "Ty?"

"I'm sleepy, Azula. Can I take a nap in here?" Ty Lee turned her head towards Azula's neck and the princess felt soft hair against her skin.

"Sure."

Ty Lee shifted backwards after a few moments, obviously already half-asleep. To Azula's surprise, the young acrobat pulled her along. At first too confused to resist, Azula soon found herself against the bed's pillows with Ty Lee snuggled against her. She was struck for a moment by the image of Ty Lee with her hair down, smiling and holding her close. She knew she should pull away, act annoyed, and leave Ty Lee to sleep alone, perhaps even kick her out, but her heart was tight in her chest and it was strangely hard to breathe. So, Azula stayed and let Ty Lee nap, eventually wrapping her arms around her friend and letting herself relax for a short time.


End file.
